The (Near) End of the Animorphs
by Ani-DP-TT-PJ-H-Ben10 Fan
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* My name is Emma, the lost Animorph. Jake has been captured, and has escaped. We don't know where he is or when he'll turn us in to the Visser. - Can the Ani's save Jake before it is too late? Will they be able to save themselves? Read and find out. Takes place during book six: The Capture. Don't forget to R&R. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: The Capture

I know, I'm evil. This story has been bouncing around in my head for a while. If interested in beta reading, PM me.

Very short intro chapter.

* * *

My name is Emma.

You probably know all of what's going on. Who am I, you may ask. I'm Emma, the lost Animorph.

I was with the Animorphs when we discovered the dying Andalite. I denied that there were Yeerks and Andalites, and that our world was being invaded, so I left. They made me promise to never use the power I gained that night. To never speak of anything that may blow their cover, or anything related to the so-called 'invasion', so I didn't. That is, until one day…

I was walking to my algebra class, and saw Jake being semi-towed along by Cassie and Marco to the same class as me. It was the only one with all of us in it, well, except Tobias. Cassie and Marco spotted me at about the same time, and after a brief exchange, Cassie stopped and watched as Marco towed Jake into class. After they entered class, she locked eyes with me and waited for me. Once I got to her, she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the nearest empty bathroom. She looked a bit uncertain. Whatever was on her mind was big.

"Look, Emma, we know you don't believe in all the invasion stuff," she said in a near whisper, "but, we need your help."

I sighed, "What's wrong?" I asked.

She bit her lip, "Jake's been captured."

* * *

And I leave you all with a cliffy. May come soon and post another chapter... I dunno.


	2. Chapter 2: Morphing Proof

You guys are lucky I'm feeling creative. A bit longer. still short though. Hopefully they will get longer as the story progresses.

* * *

What felt like a blow to the chest knocked the wind out of me. No-It couldn't be. I thought for a moment and shook my head, denying it.

"Then who was that?" I asked suspiciously, pointing in the direction of Jake, or what I thought to be Jake.

Cassie shook her head, "Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. An Andalite _aristh._ A cadet in the Andalite military. He absorbed Jake's DNA so that we could hold Jake for three days, to starve the Yeerk right out of him. We need more people to watch Jake, during the next couple of days." She looked at me, pleadingly, "Emma, we have to save Jake. We _have_ to. We could all be doomed, including you. Please, Emma, will you help?"

I sighed, then had an idea, "Prove to me that the invasion is real."

She turned to me, shock overcoming helplessness, "What?"

"You heard me. Morph. Right here."

Her eyes widened, "I can't morph here, someone could walk in at any time."

"Then I guess I'm not helping," I said, and started to walk out of the bathrooms.

"Wait!" she said, then grabbed my arm and pulled me into the handicapped bathroom stall.

"Ooookkkayyy... This isn't weird at all," I said.

"Emma, just shut up."

My eyes practically bugged out of my head. Cassie wasn't one to get mad. They widened even further (if it was possible) as I saw her shrink down in size, not much, but enough to freak me out. She fell forward onto her front hands, now paws, and I watched as grey fur covered her from head, to tail.

"Okay, I believe you now," I said, albeit a little shakily.

Good, now will you help us? she asked almost mockingly.

I shook my head, words rendered useless, and watched silently as she demorphed. She pulled on her outer clothes and we both dashed to class before we were late.

* * *

That's it for now folks. It's 3 in the morning and I need to sleep. Come back later, when I have updated! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Missing

AN: My shortest chapter ever. Still looking for a beta reader! :) PM me if interested. :)

* * *

After class, of which Jake, a.k.a Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, managed to impress the math teacher incredibly, and after school Cassie took me to where Jake was located.

Cassie... Emma? I heard a voice above me. I looked up to find a red-tailed hawk floating above us.

"I'll tell you later. What's wrong?" Cassie asked patiently.

The hawk, which I figured must be Tobias, dove sharply, and said Jake. He's escaped.

"No. Jake," I heard Cassie whisper, and she took off, with me following close behind.

* * *

And another chapter soon. I hate leaving people with cliffies. And if you haven't yet, go check out Percy Jackson and the Animorphs. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Time to Morph

Have fun. Sorry these are all still really short, I promise I will work on making them longer, I swear. *points tip of spear aimed at neck away* Please don't stab my neck, I need it, to you know, breath and eat... *smiles nervously*

* * *

I managed to get to the old shed without losing Cassie. She stormed inside, looking for any sign that this was a joke. I followed her and and watched as she collapsed on the ground and cried. I knelt down beside her, attempting to comfort her.

I watched as Tobias, Marco, Rachel, and Ax entered the shed. "What-what happened?" Cassie managed to mumble between sobs.

Tobias shook his head, a very human gesture. /I don't know, all I know is that while I was watching him, something knocked me out, and when I came to, he was gone./

"Guys, this is really, _really_ bad. If that Yeerk tells the Visser who and what we are... Man, that'll be the end of us," Marco moaned.

"Wow, _Mr. Positive._ Thanks for the confidence boost," I said sarcastically. "So, does anyone _else_," I said looking to Marco, "have any clue as to what we can do?"

All I got was a bunch of defeated faces. I sighed, "I take that as a no. Look, I believe in you guys now, I know what is happening is true and what you've been telling me is true." I paused, took a deep breath, and thought, _'Why am I doing this again? Oh yeah, to save lives. Just great.'_ "I'll help you guys get Jake back, and we _will_ succeed," I looked around at my second time, new teammates, "Teach me how to morph."

* * *

Annnddd the end of chapter four. :) I might get another chapter up awful soon. Don't hold me to it. :)


	5. Chapter 5: Acquiring Animals

This is my longest chapter yet. And yes, I am working on making them longer.

* * *

Cassie was a mess. Granted, she wasn't crying anymore, but she looked terrible. She was helping me get the necessary morphs that I would need in the (very) near future. I acquired a Goshawk that had a broken wing in Cassie's barn, a cockroach, and a fly. Now we were on our way to the Gardens for a battle and water morph.

We paid, and, since it was less likely for us to get into trouble, headed towards the aquatic section of the zoo.

"So what do you want? We have dolphins, orcas, the works, really," Cassie asked quietly.

"Which would be easier to get?," I asked.

"Umm... Probably the dolphins. They are right over here." She took a hold of my arm and guided me to the dolphin exhibit. "They are really friendly and they will come up and lets us pet them."

And, just like Cassie said, I acquired one no problem. "We'll probably have to come back later tonight to get a battle morph for you. Especially if it's something big," Cassie was telling me, "but for now lets go look for any possibilities so we can get in and back out tonight."

I nodded my head and she took me to the bigger animals. The first thing to catch my eye was the leopards, but I ruled that out the second I saw a white Siberian Tiger. I nudged Cassie and pointed it out, "That's what I want. It's so pretty."

She looked at me, "Are you sure that's the one you want? There are other big cats if you don-"

"That's the one," I said, cutting her off. "That's what I want."

She nodded, "Alright, that's the one we'll get you, then."

We left the Gardens a short while after that and checked in with Marco, who had been searching for any sign of Jake while we were at the Gardens.

He was in his osprey morph, perched in a tree behind Cassie's house.

"Any sign of him?" Cassie asked.

Actually, ya. We think we saw a flash of orange farther in the woods. I think the Yeerk may be lost, but we're not sure. The second we got down there, he was gone again. In fact, the Yeerk was going in the wrong direction. We haven't seen him since, Marco reported, albeit a bit sadly.

Cassie sighed, "Keep a look out." She looked at her watch, "I may join you, since we can't get Emma's morph until later tonight."

"I want to come help too," I said, earning glances from both Marco and Cassie.

"Alright, I think I may have to teach you to morph clothes so you won't die of embarrassment. I think I have an extra leotard for you," she said, then ran to her house and came back with a black leotard. "Marco, get outta here while Emma puts this on."

Whatever, Marco said, and he took off.

I put on the leotard and Cassie told me what to do. "Just concentrate on the Goshawk. It's simple really," she told me, and soon we were off, on a search for Jake.

* * *

Okay, I'll probably take a break to write a longer chapter. This is where it gets good. Don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6: Discontinued, I'm sorry!

I am so sorry to say this, but I am discontinuing this story. I originally came up with it in the middle of the night and didn't think it through very well. But after hitting this stump, my beta (Crystal Silvera) and I spent hours trying to figure out where to go from here. We eventually came up with a different idea, using Emma, but would have had to discontinue this book. Which I still feel really, really bad about. But, as soon as we work out the plot for my next fic, I will start writing it ASAP. But in the meantime, thanks for reading and I am sooo sorry if you liked this. And wanted me to continue it... Again, soo sorry!


End file.
